For various medical reasons, it is desirable to sample and collect skin cells from the surface of the skin of a subject. Some conditions of dry skin are difficult to observe when looking at the skin on the body. For example, the strength or weakness of intercellular bonds under certain conditions is hard to observe. Therefore, cell collection methods have been proposed for removal of skin cells for subsequent microscopic study.
Skin sampling methods have included scraping the skin with a blade which has the undesirable result of removing well attached skin cells along with loose dead cells and which may result in unwanted cuts to the skin. Brushing and detergent washing filtered on paper is an additional approach that has been used with test results varying upon the scope of the area washed. Adhesive tape with either a black background or clear or translucent background has also been used, but uniformity of test area and repeatability of test is not ascertainable. In addition, liquid adhesives have been applied to the skin, which when dried are peeled off, thereby pulling with the adhesive, debris from the skin and from the skin pores.
A need has arisen for a reliable and easily visible device for skin sampling for the collection of skin cells from the surface of the skin.